Power Outage
by sitarra
Summary: Steve and Peggy deal with a blackout in New York City. Takes places during Marvel's Agent Carter. Steve is obviously alive and well.


"And how exactly was it that you were outside the office exactly when the blackout occurred?" Peggy asked for the third time since entering Steve's apartment.

Steve stuttered around for a moment before finding his bearings. "I just thought I'd meet you a little earlier. It's not like I was doing anything today to keep me busy. It was sheer luck I was there when everything went out. I just wanted to make sure you got out of there with no hassle."

She made a questioning noise as she rounded the table but her face was playful.

"Oh yes. That man with the cane and the limp looked quite treacherous," she teased. "Frankly, I'm amazed I made it off the streets with my life. And that woman with her toddler…"

Steve pointed a peanut butter lathered butter knife at her, his brows raised with a threat he didn't feel. He knew his smirk was a dead giveaway anyway.

"Look here, smart ass."

"Ooh, such language," Peggy pouted. "And to think I let you kiss me with that mouth."

"Every day if I can."

She leaned closer as Steve leaned down to press a kiss to his lips in appreciation.

"Good." They grinned goofily in each other's face before Steve turned his attention back to making their sandwiches. She handed him a fresh piece of bread.

"This making you miss our camping days?" Steve stole a look at her. Their supper for the evening consisted of two peanut butter sandwiches with a moderately chilled bottle of wine. The original plan of going to a favorite restaurant had flown out the window when the city had plunged into darkness around five thirty. Two hours later and it still hadn't come back. Peggy and Steve had gone back to his Brooklyn apartment to wait it out.

Not that she had needed the coaxing but Steve had lured her in with the promise of keeping her warm during the cold November night.

"Not in the least. Although this was one of the better meals served. Remember that burnt spam Dugan made?"

"God, don't remind me. And that was the improvement from his other endeavors." She handed him another piece of bread. Steve looked down at the two already made sandwiches. His unspoken question hung in the air when he met her eyes.

She motioned to their meal with the bread. "If you don't make it now, you'll just make it in thirty minutes."

Smirking sheepishly, he took the proffered bread and quickly finished up. Peggy took their glasses of wine to the small coffee table in the tiny living room. Steve followed in short order with their plates. Somewhere Steve had found a few candles and mounted them in tumblers he found in the back of his kitchen cabinets. It created an unintentional romantic ambiance in the room but it helped to remind them they were having date night and not just waiting anxiously for the city to return to life.

"Do you think Miss Fry's noticed that you're missing from the nightly roll call so far?"

Peggy groaned and rolled her eyes. She swallowed before replying. "I've no doubt she's scouring every floor making sure every woman is accounted for and locked in their rooms until sun up. I wouldn't be surprised if she finds a way to bar the windows as well." She checked her watch. "Angie probably signed my name by now and is no doubt wondering where I really am."

"Nah, she knows tonight is date night. She's probably imagining a million scenarios about us that aren't happening."

"Yet anyway," she coyly muttered behind her sandwich. Steve's mouth dropped open in shock and she couldn't stop the giggles from exploding from her mouth.

"You are a bad influence, Agent Carter," he said, finding his words again. "And that's not what I was talking about, anyway."

"I know but mine's immensely more enjoyable to think about."

He hummed noncommittally but his blush spoke volumes. He reached his long arm over to turn on the wireless. He'd heard noise coming from one of his neighbor's apartments when they'd arrived, noise that didn't belong to talking family members if the low static in the background was any indication.

Polishing off his first sandwich, he fiddled around with the dial. He encountered static on every station but one.

"I can't believe this is the only station that has power." The Captain America Adventure Program was just beginning. They both detested the program for slightly different reasons but with an equal vigor. "Turn that rubbish off," Peggy commanded.

Steve waved her off. "No, let's listen to it. We can make fun of it together."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Let's hope for your sake Betty Carver isn't in today's adventure."

While the program focused mainly on Steve and his Howling Commandos, Betty Carver was a regular feature in the program. The high, saccharin voice never failed to make Steve cringe when he heard it, her words always declaring her need to be rescued time and again. The deep voice of Captain America always hit him like a punch to the gut. He sounded too goody-goody to be a real person. There was just something about the guy's portrayal of Steve that really irked him.

"Will they finally meet Hitler face to face? And will the Cap ever let Betty Carver know how he feels about her? Tune in next week to find out how the Cap and his Howling Commandos take down the Nazis."

Peggy rose from her spot on the floor, picking up their plates and walking over to deposit them in the sink. "It wasn't as bad as usual, I suppose. I just don't understand why that nonsense was ever broadcasted in the first place. I fail to see the appeal."

"Me neither." Steve sipped at his wine, finishing his second glass. "He sounds like an asshole."

While alcohol failed to get him drunk, it did make him a little looser with his tongue.

Peggy's laugh wafted over the room to him as the radio began playing music. The tune was soft and slow. A familiar one.

Warm arms wrapped themselves around Peggy's middle. "Dance with me," Steve whispered, his lips dancing along the edge of her ear. She smiled, unable to help herself. Covering his hands with hers, she let him guide her back to the quaint living room where he'd already pushed aside the coffee table. He spun her around, her squeal filling the room, and settled her firmly against his body. His hand was firm in the middle of her back, a warm presence that grounded her to the moment. Her fingers melded with his and she nestled her head under his chin. It wasn't dancing so much as swaying gently. But it worked for them.

"I found the perfect house for us," Steve spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the moment. Dick Haymes was still crooning in the background.

"Tell me about it."

"It's four stories so we'd be able to rent out the bottom or the top. Or both, really. Or neither because I think the guy was about to sell me the house right there for a steal after he realized who I was. Still not quite sure how I feel about accepting it but I'm thinking I can be okay with it. It's a brownstone in Prospect Heights. The park is right across the street. It has a nice deep backyard; plenty of room for kids and a dog to play around in. I haven't seen much of the inside yet. I'm waiting for you for that."

She pulled back to look at him.

"I hope we're doing that this weekend."

"We are doing that this weekend," Steve nodded. "I told him we'd be there on Saturday at ten."

"I can't wait to see it."

"It's perfect. You'll fall in love instantly."

Peggy hummed pleasantly. Her eyes fell to his lips, an action that was not lost on him. He took her hint and pressed his lips to hers. Gently at first, barely touching before pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. He applied the barest of pressure before suckling. Her moan told him he was headed in the right direction so he continued his ministrations.

Her hands came around his shoulders, fingers trailing up in the fine hairs at his nape. Her finger nails scratched lightly, an action Steve appreciated greatly. It was his turn to moan when she nipped at his lips and tugged at his hair. His mouth opened to hers gladly as she took over control. His hands couldn't decide where they'd be happiest. Eventually he decided to keep one flat against her back, keeping her body pressed flushed against his, and letting one tangle in her hair.

The kiss ended naturally but the passion hung in the air. Steve pressed his forehead against Peggy's, his chest heaving like he'd run three marathons back to back even though his lung capacity rivaled that of a blue whale.

She looked beautiful. She always did no matter the scenario but there was something about the forced mood lighting that brought out every trait and every line and every aspect of her personality. It made him fall in love with her all over again.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, his nose pressed against hers when he placed a kiss to her cheek.

She shyly ducked her head but he could still see her self-conscience smile. She knew she was a beautiful woman, had no troubles admitting it or accepting it. But here in the darkness, Steve was always allowed to see the real Peggy Carter. The Peggy Carter that was vulnerable no matter how confident she felt.

She picked her chin up and ran her hands across the buttons of his shirt. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Only the ones I want to marry." He stared straight in her eyes, his seriousness obvious in his dark blue eyes. After a second she saw the familiar twinkle reappear. "And the ones that shoot at me."

The smile she flashed him was brighter than the moon that was desperately trying to stay out of the night clouds. She pounced on him like a cat but she knew Steve would catch her. He always did.

Before sleep claimed him much later he heard Peggy murmur, "You need a bigger bed."

Limbs tangled together, Steve almost forget how tiny his bed was for the two of them. To be honest though it was slightly on the small side for him alone. Still, the bed's size never seemed to hinder their sleeping habitats. It allowed them to keep one another close. To remind each other of what they almost missed out on forever.

"I think this one's pretty good for right now."


End file.
